bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SodaCat
Archive 1 (October 25 - December 7, 2011) *Archive 2 (December 7, 2011 - February 12, 2011) */Archive 3/ (February 12 - April 10, 2011) */Archive 4/ (April 22 - June 22, 2011) Messages: Add your message below here, and please do sign your comments. Add messages to the bottom of the page, please. ''Do not forget to sign comments!!!'' No, I have a back-up plan >:}BullworthPinUpGirl 00:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Comments Soda, I have a problem. I made a new blog post (using the new editor) and I didn't turn on the comments. Is there anyway I could turn on the comments or do is there no hope of having the comments on and I won't get anyone's opinion about the chapter? -BBF (June 23, 2011; 4:47 PM) New chapter's complete. It's epic.. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 22:10, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, you're a life-saver. lol -BBF (June 23, 2011; 8:25 PM) Once again, thanks. -BBF (June 23, 2011; 10:50 PM) I think that's the problem SODACAT, Mary-Sues are meant to be perfect!!!---We have to make them unique, but not like a FANTASY like Mikaela was....Darkness...OFtheLULZ!!! 19:13, June 24, 2011 (UTC) IP vandals Hey Jenny, next time you're dealing with a guy who keeps switching IPs, ask me to clean it up. I'm the one who understands rangeblocks, it's why you and Dan made me an admin in the first place. Anyway since the IP's just antagonizing people for fun now, so I'm rangeblocking him for a bit - not specifying how long since I don't want him to mark it on his calendar or something. McJeff (talk this way)/ 07:48, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Question Ain't it peaceful after what I just did? haha :) Dan the Man 1983 20:20, June 25, 2011 (UTC) SodaCat, who the HELL posted up badges?!!TheRedStar 20:29, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :I did. Dan the Man 1983 20:30, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::You only said that to earn a badge haha! Dan the Man 1983 20:37, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, what were you thinking? Dan the Man 1983 20:45, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Not at the minute no. Dan the Man 1983 20:54, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sure, why not. Dan the Man 1983 21:08, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Stop badge boosting haha! Dan the Man 1983 21:12, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Wrong' you're number 2 haha! Dan the Man 1983 21:15, June 25, 2011 (UTC) SODACAT!!! I just had a brilliant idea!!! Make Callie a hillbilly!!! :D ---I don't know, I though of this...TheRedStar 21:30, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 28 is complete. -BBF (June 25, 2011; 5:41 PM) You are AWESOME at role-playing Derby Harrington!!! TheRedStarTheRedStar 05:33, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Hey Soda I found an IP that edit on Prettyraven girls fanon. . :I also undo his/her edit. . :NO!!! SORRY ABOUT THAT!!! It logged me off after being gone for so long!TheRedStar 15:41, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, sorry about that. . Chapter 29 is complete. -BFF (July 2, 2011; 5:27 PM) That's not fair Jenny, you should be in 1st place... :>TheRedStar 04:46, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Beckett says hi. And he's threatening to beat me up if I don't let him see his friends Never underestimate the power of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta and the strength of...GALICK GUN! (Kotsu) 17:58, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Pazhalsta!!! Your welcomeTheRedStar 01:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey SodaKitty I'm back. It hasn't been a week I just don't want to be there. I came home last night I don't know where you live but where I live it was last night. Haha :). So what's changed? MichaelDiaz101 15:32, July 5, 2011 (UTC) TheRedStar 03:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC) NYAH!!! JOIN CHAT NOW!!!TheRedStar 03:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Reply Haha, why? Dan the Man 1983 04:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 30 is complete. -BBF (July 9, 2011; 1:07 PM) Hey Get into chat if you online haha Dan the Man 1983 02:58, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 31 is complete. -BBF (July 15, 2011; 5:43 PM) He annoyed me with that stereotype to the point where he is lucky he got away with two weeks block and not an infinite one. Dan the Man 1983 04:30, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 32 is complete. -BBF (July 22, 2011; 1:19 PM) Hey Sodacat/Jenny a question... Will you conserve the first blogs you did in Novemeber 2010? I'm talking about the fanfiction Jenny Vincent's dairy, those are your best work to be honest! You need to put in on some other website er something becuz going through all those blogs to find it takes too long. Hi Can you delete my blog post 'My Playlist'? There's just too many negative comments on it. Thank you. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 15:56, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :All done ^^ 19:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a bunch :D SirLinkalot96 (talk) 17:33, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Soda. You're name is Jenny? Can I say a Forrest Gump joke? MichaelDiaz101 00:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 34 is complete. -BBF (August 6, 2011; 5:57 PM) It's been forEVER since I ever wrote anything to you on here! TheRedStar Thanks. Kingofawosmeness777 22:51, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I loved the Old-Fashioned Mickey Mouse and his friends... :( It is sad that everything is being replaced with NEW modern shows...It actually scares me, soon everyone will forget about how America made it's big change during the 1950s, and what life was like back in the day.ZaKrasniyStar 04:03, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 35 is complete. -BBF (August 16, 2011; 9:10 PM) Hey, why are you sad? MichaelDiaz101 17:52, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but a lot of cool people were born on these days. And Elvis should live on in your heart, not your eyes. MichaelDiaz101 23:16, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Head into chat. I'll.... I'll.... *Sigh* Listen to your muffin story. MichaelDiaz101 01:51, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Are you still sad about Elvis's death? It's funny my dad was born on August 16th 1961. MichaelDiaz101 03:11, August 19, 2011 (UTC) He doesn't have birthdays. He died 7 weeks ago. It's cool though. What else is wrong? MichaelDiaz101 03:32, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmmmmmmm Be quiet! Dan the Man 1983 17:43, August 22, 2011 (UTC) What haven't you done, Rose? lol. MichaelDiaz101 19:27, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 36 is complete. -BBF (August 23, 2011; 8:00 PM) :Go ahead. Dan the Man 1983 20:21, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Rosie are anons allowed to post in the "player opinions" of character pages? One did and I'm just wondering if I should delete it or not. MichaelDiaz101 19:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I can push down on that backspace button then press publish. lol. The anon didn't look like he was trolling but he posted something in the Damon quotes that proved that his grammar is none too remarkable. MichaelDiaz101 03:02, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Ahahaha Kitten, your profile makes me laugh XD. Haha for mine tho it says "I am awesome" XD Just for that you get a special Kotsu reward. It's called a glomp. *glomps* The Potter Nation beats anything, any day 07:24, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what's the word, bird? I haven't heard from you in a while...ZaKrasniyStar 17:35, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Aaaaah dang it. *superduper glomp* Haha Kitten you beat me again. But guess what? I am most happyest (I spelt that wrong intentionally, I swear)........Beckett is coming back! The Potter Nation beats anything, any day 04:55, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I hope you do ok... I'm all the sudden becoming worried about my friends and everyone on here...ZaKrasniyStar 02:31, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 37 is complete. -BBF (September 14, 2011; 5:49 PM) Why do anons get to post in the Player Opinions? I think that the anons that post on this wiki (apart from Zak) seem to lack intelligence and they should be left to posting in the comments. MichaelDiaz101 02:08, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 38 is complete. -BBF (September 30, 2011; 6:24 PM) Chapter 39 is complete. -BBF (October 22, 2011; 5:14 PM) Hey I just got another Deviantart. What's your user name? I'll search you. MichaelDiaz101 01:49, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Reply Life ain't too bad, just relaxing and enjoying it. How is yours? How is school? Dan the Man 1983 15:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC) My prologue is out. Also, happy new year. -BBF (January 01, 2012; 5:16 PM) :Isn't this wiki too small and inactive for a new B'crat? Messi1983 23:20, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I made Hua a B'crat on here because I am thinking of resigning my tools. Messi1983 06:14, January 19, 2012 (UTC) response to note I changed the molest word into unmentionble things. Silverfaust89 12:24, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 3 is complete. -BBF (January 24, 2012; 7:48 PM)